Kagomes Desires, Inuyashas Heart
by Cloverlaya15
Summary: “Don’t you ever say that,”Inuyasha growled. “You think i only protect you because of the jewels you find?....You’re wrong. If you don’t wanna help, just say so. But you are right about one thing. You could never take the place of Kikyo in my heart...”Inuy
1. Kagomes Place in love

Kagomes Desire

Disclaimer: whatever. I don't own Inuyasha...yet.

It was a warm sunny, spring day as the the group of five headed towards Kaedes villiage after defeating Kikyo's trick to bring inuyasha into hell with her. Ever since the battle had ended Kagome had been thrown deep into her thoughts and remembering how Inuyasha could not hear her yelling as she was bounded against a tree. Silence was heard amoungst the group.

Kagome's thoughts

'How could he not hear me? Was he ignoring me over kikyo or was he under a spell of some sort.. Only a final few shards to go until the Jewel is complete. Inuyasha has told me he's loved me but why does he not act like it? I'm so confused. I mean he has lied to me about him searching for her because last time he told me he'd never go looking her her again. I don't wanna go away forever and never see them agan but i don't wanna leave mom, sota and grandpa. Okay, between now and then if he proves he loves me then i'll stay,...but what if he never loves me the way he loves Kikyo? I can't take this anymore! I need alone time.'

Out of Kagomes mind

"Uh,...Kagome honey. Are you okay?"Sango asked, noticing kagomes look of frustration.

"...no...No, Argh!"Kagome screamed, causing everyone to stop. The echoeing of her voice startled some nearby birds in the forest and they began to fly away in large groups.

"Kagome?"Inuyasha asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I can't take this anymore...I can't take you anymore!" Kagome shouted, pointing her finger to Inuyasha. Miroku,sango,Shippo and Kilala all shifted their eyes to Inuyasha.

"What you do this time?"Miroku said as Inuyashas ears sunk down.

Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome was running deep within the forest, away from the group, into the dangerous parts of the feudal era.

"I don't think i did anything...KAGOME! KAGOME GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Inuyasha started yelling, chasing after Kagome.

"Shouldn't we go after them?"Shippo asked.

"Mew" Kilala agreed. "No. I think the pressure of the final shard has finally got to Kagome. We should let them have their privacy and talk things over. They'll catch up later."Miroku assured.

"I guess it's okay. I mean what could they really do?"Sango agreed as Mirokus head turned.

"On second thought, we'll start looking for them after we get to Kaede and get some rest."Sango said, looking at Mirokus very perverted look. "Yay!"Shippo shouted as they continued on.

Kagome continued running through the forest, not stopping even though her legs were getting bruised and scraped against everything they ran into. She knew if Inuyasha caught up to her he'd make her explain why she said that and she'd hear how it hurt Inuyashas feelings.

IKT (In Kagomes Thoughts)

'I can't believe i said that. Oh god what's he gonna think of me now? Why does my heart ache so much? I can't live on without Inuyasha yet he feels the same way for kikyo. I could never take her place in his heart. I've showed my affection for Inuyasha in so many ways it feels as though he's been ignoring it...Huh?...That's it! That has to be the reason. He just doesn't want anything to do with my love...I wanna die now.'

OOKT (Out of Kagomes thoughts)

Tears began to pour rapidly down her pale white cheeks. Even though her legs were in deep pain and badly bleeding, that wasn't the cause of her tears. Her heart was broken. Then she realized Inuyasha was only a few trees behind her so she tried in vain to run away even faster. Realizing she wasn't gonna stop, Inuyasha leapt infront of her, causing her to run into him. Unintentionally, Kagome collapsed into Inuyashas arms. Her head lay on his chest as his arms around her waist.

"Kagome, what you do that for? You worried me. If this is a joke it's not funny."Inuyasha shouted at her. She then raised her head, looking directly into Inuyashas eyes. He saw streams of salty tears pouring down her face.

"Inuyasha...I don't wanna do this anymore. I can't. I don't wanna find the last shard and i don't wanna leave you and...and i don't want to be rejected."Kagome blurted out, gripping his shirt and re-burrying her face into his chest.

"Reject you? What the hell are you talking about?"Inuyasha asked.

"...Well?"Inuyasha persisted.

"I...Inuyasha...I...I'm in love with you and i know you'd rather be with Kikyo. I just want to die. I have no meaning for my life since your heart lies with her. I'm sick and tired of being your...your precious jewel detector." Kagome cried as Inuyashas eyes widened. Immediatly, he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her face too face with him.

"Don't you ever say that,"Inuyasha growled. "You think i only protect you because of the jewels you find?...You're wrong. If you don't wanna help, just say so. But you are right about one thing. You could never take the place of Kikyo in my heart..."Inuyasha said as Kagome began to cry even more.

She then slid down, away from inuyasha and kneed down on the ground. Kagome knew she was right and wanted to run away so badly but her legs just wouldn't pick her up to do so.

"...But Kikyo could never take the place in my heart that you reside in. I protect you because,...well because i do."Inuyasha finished, kneeling down and pulling kagome into his lap.

"But why...do you?"Kagome said, becoming choked up from her tears.

Realizing, unless he gave Kagome the true answer, he may never speak to Kagome again without the look of betrayal from her or even worse. She may become capable of her threats by taking her own life. "Because...I love you. I'd rather be with you then Kikyo." Inuyasha said, pulling her close too him, licking up her tears.

Damn, looks like it's gonna get hott in here! Beware to all, there's gonna be some major lemon action going on in the second chappy. Okay, okay, so the first was a bit to sappy but please review, ight? Hey, you review mine i'll review yours. See yah around!


	2. Teenage hormones

Okay, no one laugh at me but this is my first story with a lemon! Sorry if it sounds bad but please no flames.! 

_I...I was wrong? Inuyasha loves me? He does love me!' Kagome thought. _

The next thing Inuyasha knew, he was embraced into a deep, suductively passionate kiss by Kagome. At first he was to shocked to do anything, but moments into the kiss Inuyasha licked the outside corner of her mouth and intwined his tongue with hers. Exploring every corner, and savoring the sweet, minty taste of her mouth. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to pull him even deeper, but Inuyasha took control and turned Kagome against a tree, never leaving her lips. His tongue continued to tickle the inner corners of her mouth, enjoying the soft approval moans Kagome let out. Finally, they left each others lips gasping for breath.

'_I feel like i just fought Shippo for the last bowl of rice.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, smirking as he sat down against an oak tree, still attempting to catch his breath. He pulled Kagome down into his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Kagome..."Inuaysha said, stroking Kagomes long raven hair.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"Kagome responded.

"Hypothetically speaking. If i were to ask you to be my mate, what would you say?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."Kagome answered very quietly.

"You'd know it would be for life. right?"He asked.

"I know. And that would be what i'd want. To spend the rest of my life with you."Kagome whispered, snuggling into Inuyashas chest.

"So...Would you be my mate?"Inuyasha asked. Two minutes passed by and without answering, Kagome got up on her knees, turned around facing Inuyasha and pulled off her shirt, revealing her black victorias secret bra. She then removed her shoes and socks, and crawled up to Inuyasha and sat on his mid-section, facing him. His eyes grew from the size of peas to dinner plates.

"That good enough of an answer?"Kagome asked as Inuaysha nodded.

'_What am i doing? Oh lord, i'm so burning in hell for this...Well atleast i'll be able to face Kikyo and kick her ass for all eternity. I don't even know what to do during sex besides...Oh, lord. I feel something really big and hard popping up. Is that...really Inuyasha?'Kagome thought to herself._

Are you sure you wanna go through this?"Inuyasha asked, sensing a little bit of fear and nervousness coming from Kagome.

"As long as you show me what to do, I'll be fine."Kagome assured.

'_Oh, yeah. I not only get the women i love. I get total control...Eat your heart out Miroku.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.  
Inuyasha then gently placed Kagome to the side, stood up and took off his two shirts and pulled Kagome up against his warm, muscular, enflamed body.

"Don't worry. I'll do all the work."Inuyasha deviously smirked as Kagome began to blush. Kagomes heart started to race and felt if it were ready to jump up her throat any moment. She began to feel rather tingly down in her mid-section and got this strange hunger for Inuyasha. Her hormones had finally kicked in and took control. Suddenly, she slipped from Inuyashas grasp, down on her knees infront of Inuyashas hidden treat.

"Huh?"Inuyasha said in surprisement as she yanked down his pants. Laying before her eyes was the most abnormally large penis she had ever seen. (Counting only the ones shes seen in movies and sex Ed.)

As she leaned in, she opened her mouth, allowing the hardened dick in her mouth. She began to play with the tip of his penis by repeatedly twirling her tongue over it. Then she began to suck, moving her head in a circular motion.

Inuyasha started to lightly moan and press his hands on the back of her head, pushing his dick farther into her mouth. After minutes of sucking she ran her tongue up and down on the side of his dick to his genatles. Now it sounded as if Inuyasha was lightly purring as she began to suck on his ball sack.

As usual, Inuyasha demanded controll and gently pulled her away, laying her down on the ground. He slid off her green skirt and pink panties and settled himself imbetween her legs.

"Kagome,...This will hurt alot for a few seconds but i promise you it'll get better."Inuyasha gently whispered in her ear, leaning over her.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I trust you."Kagome responded in a soft voice.


	3. Lost andI wish i didn't find

Wow. I guess stopping a story in the middle of a lemon is a grand way to get reviews. I should remember that for the next story i write with lemons!XDXD anyways, here yah go.

Before continuing on with anything else, Inuyasha lent in to taste her lips one more time to make sure he didn't taste uncertainty in her. His tongue ran across the center of her lips, begging for entry. Kagomes heart began to race as she let him in. This time, he placed his tongue under hers and their tongues danced at war for dominence.

Their tongues twisted and twirled, melting into each others mouths. Eventually, Kagome gave up, knowing Inuyasha would never. After unlocking lips, Inuyasha leaned to Kagomes ear and began to nibble her lobe. He knew she was feeling rather uncomfortable from the way she began to shift her naked body against his so he started to kiss his way down her elegant neck to her breast, leaving love bites along the way.

He groped one of her nicely rounded breasts as his tongue traveled to her other. He continuously circled his tongue around her nipple, never in a life time imagining that her mere nipple would taste so sweet. She started to let out faint moans of pleasure. Once her nipples hardened, he gently nibbled her nipple as he did her ear lobe.

Without warning, he released her breast he was groping and slid his hand down to her warm, moist vagina. At first he stroked her along the crease of her opening, still teething her breast. Once her juices began to flow, he entered both his forfinger and middle finger, for easy access. Slowly, he moved his long fingers back and forth inside of Kagomes delicate body, repeatedly.

Kagomes moans were now becoming louder as he played with her breasts and her inner body. Once he took his fingers out, he licked off her juices thinking he tasted her orgasm. Unsure, he widened her legs, and started to taste the juices. To him they were delicious, because he kept entering his tongue deep and deeper, by every lick he took. Now her orgasm suddenly tasted quite strong so he sat up, and licked his lips for any hiding juices.

"Your ready."Inuyasha grinned, pulling Kagomes thighs up to his waist.

'_Deep breaths kagome...pain for only a few seconds. Please don't be really painful.'_Kagome thought, closing her eyes, ready for impact.

Gently, he entered himself into her, careful not to let her feel the full extent of him yet. Kagome shrieked in pain, practically loud enough for the entire Fuedal era to hear. Inuyasha could smell her blood beginning to mix with her juices. Now feeling that she finally relaxed her body, he moved his hips back and forth.

"Inuyasha...Ohhhhh,"Kagome moaned. Suddenly, he picked up pace, causing her to moan her guts out, "Inu-Inuyasha, Lord, Ohhhhhhh,...Inuyasha!" 

"Where could they be?We've been searching for hours and we promised Kaede we'd be back before nightfall." Sango sighed as kilala carried her, miroku and shippo high above the forest trees.

"Well. We did hear Kagome yell a few seconds ago. Do you think they could have caught up to some demon?"Shippo suggested.

"No. There'd most likely be at least a little bit of destruction and i don't sense a demonic aura anywhere close by."Miroku yawned.

"Well if any of you need me, I'll be sleeping."Shippo yawned, curling up into mirokus lap.

About 5 minutes passed by and there was still no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome. "I guess we should head back. They're probably already at the village."Sango said, turning Kilala around. "Mmmmm,...Hm?..Oh, good idea."Miroku said, on the brink of falling asleep. "Wait,...Kilala hold on a sec."Sango said, peering below. Sango finally found them, not quite sure as to what they were doing because she was too far up to see.

Sango headed Kilala towards them. "Hey guys, i think i found...Oh god, Kilala stop!"Sango shouted, waking both Miroku and shippo up. Miroku looked down and realized why sango stopped kilala so suddenly.

"My Lord."Miroku gasped. "Huh?...What? Where's Inuyasha?"Shippo asked, peering to the wrong side of the forest. Immediatly, Miroku lifted shippo up, and covered his ears and eyes. "Don't look Shippo!...So not suitable for children."Sango ordered, re-raising Kilala into the sky and taking off. "We weren't here, didn't see anything, and don't know anything about it."Sango said frantically, dropping sweat.

"Got yah, forgot already."Miroku agreed as Shippo finally wiggled free. "Hey, What's the big idea?"Shippo growled, raising his fist. "Eh...Um...well yah see..."Miroku stuttered. "We accidently came across a women bathing in the springs and Miroku was gawking as usual and i got us out of there."Sango said, quite fast.

"Yeah...Hey, why me?"Miroku sighed. "Well, you are the perv. Do you know who she was?"Shippo asked. "It was...er...um..."Sango thought trying to pick out a name. "Kagura! It was Lady Kagura."Miroku blurted out. "Ewwwww, i knew Miroku was low but...ewww."Shippo said, sticking out his tongue. Miroku then bopped him upside the head,"Who asked you anyways?"Miroku growled. "Me! Bleah Miroku, You have icky taste in girls."Shippo said, rubbing his head. "well what's this i hear about you liking that little girl sesshoumaru takes care of? What's her name?...Isn't it rin?"Miroku teased as shippo turned scarlett. "Boys."Sango sighed.

Well there it is...so far. Please review and now i'm gonna need some suggestions on what you'd like to see happen. Feel free to post them in your review or send me a message. ...Oh, and thankyou to the ones who have reviewed me so far. That would be to the few who reveiwed in the first 19 reviews!Sorry the 2nd and third chappy has been so short...I've been so busy and trying to squeeze this in.


End file.
